The Girl Who Laughed Last
by Hirosikata
Summary: Viktor Krum.  Luna Lovegood.  A lot of arguments.  A lot of confusion.  And, of course, some making out.  See as this couple comes to be through the eyes of those who love them. Viktor Krum x Luna Lovegood. spoilers for the 7th book. [complete]
1. Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths, that is. Spoilers alert.

_The Girl Who Laughed Last_

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

**George **

_Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies_

They were such total and complete opposites.

He was the internationally famous Quidditch star. She was the dreamer who kept her head held high. Neither of them spoke. Not once.

Normally he would have thought it odd. Was that _Viktor Krum_ looking strangely at Luna Lovegood? Perhaps it was the way she was dressed. Yellow was a strange way to go to a wedding. Not bad on Luna but strange nonetheless.

Or it could have been the less-than-conventionally way that she was dancing. Really, he had no idea who had taught her to dance but someone needed to show her how to do it properly. Or perhaps she was under attack. A Nargle, more than likely. Stupid little bastards, they were.

Something unspoken was in the air. He should know, after all, since his ear had been cursed off, he seemed to have some strange powers or something. And this power told him that there was something going on between Viktor Krum and Luna Lovegood, as strange as that sounded.

Being the kind person that he was— though a prankster through and through—and his brother being missing at the moment (presumably off flirting with some veela girls), George took his chance. Observation led to many things. Experimentation, though, opened more doors.

"'Ello, Luna."

"Hello George."

It was always creepy how instantly she was able to tell them apart. Not even their own mother could do that most of the time. Maybe Luna wasn't as dreamy as everyone presumed. Maybe she was actually a keen observer. The thought almost made him laugh. Luna? A _keen_ observer?

"Wanna dance?"

She was already swaying back and forth, almost blinding him in the yellow. But, despite everything, she looked quite good. Odd, but good.

"Certainly, George."

She had a faraway look in her eye. He supposed that she was thinking about Nargles. Suddenly her eyes came into focus to an area just past his shoulder, "I don't think that he likes my father."

Whipping the girl around, he tried to get a good look at whom the blonde haired girl was talking about.

Viktor. Of course. So his suspicions were even more accurate… not that he had thought in any way that Luna was the one checking Krum out.

How odd. Never in his life did George think that he would see Luna checking anyone out. It just wasn't Luna.

Her father didn't seem fazed at all by the young man in front of him whom was clearly angry. In fact, he seemed to find it all quite entertaining. George doubted that the man knew that he was currently being yelled at by a Quidditch star. Not that it probably would have mattered.

"Nope. Don't suppose that they do. Seen any Nargles lately?"

She smiled. It was brilliant when she smiled. Made the twin wonder why it was that she didn't have more boys chasing after her. Then he remembered. Nargles. Right. "Not in a long, long time George. I think that they are going extinct, personally. Maybe they are hiding from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Ah, of course. They have such a deep and over-running fear of the beastly creature."

It wasn't a good idea to poke fun at the Lord of All Things Evil at a time like this, but he couldn't help it. Sarcasm was really his only fault. Really. That, and missing an ear. But that made him look more dangerous than anything. Imagine being able to say to his kids, "_Wanna know how I lost this ear. I fought my old potions master in a great battle. Oh, yes. I may have lost me ear, but he lost something much more precious,"_ and then he would snicker as his grandkids looked at each other in confusion. To make a story truly great, after all, some embellishment was needed. And it wasn't like Snape didn't lose anything at all. His hood had been lost (ok, it just came off) during the fight.

There was a look in Luna's eyes. It was sharp, almost as if she were just noticing something, "Where'd your ear go?"

He grinned and shook his head, "It's on vacation. Hawaii. Would you like to send it a postcard?"

"That would be lovely."

Her eyes were back on her father and Viktor. George could tell that she was wondering what they were arguing about. Or maybe she knew. Maybe Luna Lovegood had incredible mind powers that allowed her to keen into other people's brains and find out what they were talking about.

Could be, though, the fact that she actually had two ears. He only had one. The more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Better hearing, y'know?

Viktor was storming away now and George whispered into Luna's ear, "Go talk to him."

But just was her hands left his, something happened; something terrible and crazy.

_"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

And both Luna and Viktor were lost in the crowd.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end from George's POV of the relationship (or beginning of one). Remember to please tell me what you think. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Letters From Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths, that is. Spoilers alert.

_The Girl Who Laughed Last_

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

**Ginny**

_Letters From Hell_

Changes. That's all that seemed to be happening around her. Changes. It made her feel sad to know that so much was changing. Even the one person she felt she could depend on was changing.

Oh, Luna wasn't changing quickly or much. Just small things. Like how now when she got her Quibbler, she now got a few letters with it. And some of these weren't even from her father.

Some may or may not have been from a Mr. Viktor Krum. As Ginny said, things were changing.

When did these mysterious letters start? How had the two even met? How did she know that they were even from Viktor Krum when dreamy Luna Lovegood was always careful never to let the red-haired Weasley girl see them?

Well George had tried to explain it to her. The looks. How they had disappeared together (or maybe apart, but George was almost certain that they were together) on the night of Fleur's and Bill's wedding.

Romance for Luna. That was odd. Strange. It was a change. Ginny did not want anything about the blonde to change.

The Great Hall was nearly halfway filled with owls at lunch. Nearly halfway, meaning that most of the students had been pulled out of Hogwarts at the beginning of the year. And the fact that some owls were no doubt killed in coming.

No one really stayed at his or her table anymore. In fact, they mostly just kept to the inner two tables, as if the walls would cave in and reveal thousands of Death Eaters who wanted to tear them to pieces.

McGonagall looked old and tired. Most of the professors were still there, if for nothing more than the protection of the castle. Everyone looked weary. But not Luna. No, not the little blonde dreamer. She was the constant through the building. The one who was always willing to talk even when people weren't willing to listen. And although no one really seemed to realize it, they had come to depend on her.

"Hey, Luna," Ginny's voice was weak, but the question in it was apparent. Directly before she had come to sit next to her friend there had been an owl delivery.

"Yes, Ginny," her eyes were still as big and dreamy and odd as always. They always led one to question how much Luna actually understood about the world around her. She had a feeling that the blonde understood way too much.

"Are you… are you _dating_ Viktor Krum?"

More than a few heads turned at that despite the fact that Ginny had fought to keep an extremely low voice.

Confusion passed like lightning through those dreamy eyes, "Dating? You mean, like you and Harry… No."

The girl seemed almost flustered but not actually so. It was more like being caught off guard. Which, again, was odd for Luna. She was never, ever caught off guard. Always the girl had a reply for everything.

"Then… are the two of you exchanging letters?"

It was, after all, a sign of courtship. Even if Luna didn't realize it. A guy like Viktor Krum wouldn't continually send letters to someone he had no interest in.

The frown on the girl's face was so obvious it was almost comical. "Yes, yes we are."

Silence. People began turning back to their food, but Ginny knew that they were keeping an ear on the conversation. None of _them_ were writing letters to famous Quidditch stars, even though Quidditch should have been the last thing on their minds. After all, Harry was out there somewhere trying to take down You-Know-Who.

"What do you write to him about?" Ginny couldn't imagine that they'd have very much in common.

"He doesn't believe in Nargles. Or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Actually, he doesn't believe in much at all."

"So you have been trying to convince him of the existence of these creatures?"

Luna nodded, "Would you like to read the letter I got today?"

To say that she was shocked would have been an understatement. Quietly Ginny nodded and said, "Sure."

The parchment was slightly wrinkled and the ink slightly blotchy, as if it had been through the rain. It didn't help much that Viktor Krum's handwriting was not the neatest in the world.

_Miss Luna Lovegood,_

It was a very formal beginning, almost to the point that it was businesslike. But for some reason it made Ginny want to giggle.

_Why, you ask, doesn't the Crumple-Horned Snorkack exist? Simply because it doesn't. There is absolutely no proof that there is such a creature. To believe in such would be like pleading insanity._

_I believe in things that I can touch, feel, and see. As of now, I have not touched, felt, or seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. The article you sent me on the creature didn't so much as provide an actual picture of it. There was absolutely no proof that it exists._

Viktor Krum obviously hasn't known Luna long enough that she doesn't need a picture to believe in things. She just does. Believe, that is.

_Furthermore, trying to find one of these creatures is pure insanity. You are of an age where you should realize that there are more important things, more real things, than searching for imaginary creatures. _

_That is why I must accept your invitation to go on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack in the summer. Who else would be able to keep you from the brink of insanity and teach you which creatures are real. This summer you shall learn what is real and what is not, mark my words._

_Victor Krum_

Ginny stared at the letter. She touched it. It was real. There was no joke about it.

"You invited him on a Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunt?"

She wasn't sure whether she should be horrified or surprised or just burst into laughter. The fact that he, _the_ Viktor Krum, had accepted the invitation was even wilder.

"Of course," Luna said, "He must be taught that anything is possible and real if you just look hard enough."

She wasn't sure about that, but Viktor Krum would be getting some sort of lesson from Luna. One that he wouldn't soon forget. It almost made Ginny laugh.

She only managed a few soft giggles.


	3. Trapped In Another World

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths that is. Spoilers alert. This chapter is short. But, I think that is the way that it was meant.

_The Girl Who Laughed Last_

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

Ollivander Trapped In Another World 

She was a strange girl, that Luna Lovegood. Odd, different, but not necessarily bad. She was the type of girl who would live life with a smile on her face. And, in Ollivander's opinion, at a time like this, that was exactly what was needed. He was tired and broken and beaten, but she was a sort of light that was all her own. That was rare in these dark times.

She was also the type of girl, he later noted, that cared about her friends more deeply than anyone else. If they were in trouble, she would be there to help. She bragged about them, dropping hints as to how proud she was of them, and was genuinely in love with each and every one of them.

It wasn't that she talked about the people who were just her friends, either. She talked of the strange creatures that filled the pages of her father's magazine. She talked of the Houses at Hogwarts and how they separated students rather than brought them together. Tradition is one thing, she once said, but it has turned into rivalry and hatred. That was perhaps the smartest thing that anyone had said in a long, long time.

Her opinions had become highly regarded by the wand-maker. They were often cryptic, hidden in messages with her bubbly language and distant, dreamy eyes, but he still found them and smiled when they were totally and completely right.

Very few times did she let her dreamy guard down. It was almost like a defense mechanism. Rarely did she get angry. Ollivander had only seen one such time, and it wasn't true anger. If anything he would call it a sort of playful anger. And that was talking about Viktor Krum.

"He's so… so aggravating," she confessed, "He doesn't seem to believe in anything that is _real_. He only believes in what he sees. We're surrounded by magic aren't we? I'm positive that there are thousands of things that we can't see or haven't discovered yet, if only you believe."  
"I do believe that you are right, Luna," he agreed. The girl did make sense in her own strange little way. He should always believe. That was one thing that kept him from losing hope. He believed that eventually he would escape. Eventually the war would be over. Maybe when it was over, he would go exploring the jungles of Argentina or the hills of Italy or the oceans of the world for some of these creatures. Maybe he would eventually find them. But at the moment there was nothing they could do. "I think that I must believe that you are right."

He swore that he heard her mumble, "If only Krum would see it that way."


	4. The Nargles Have Gone Extinct

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths, that is. Spoilers alert. From here on out it's after the war, so pretty much it could be AU, it could not be, depending on what JK Rowling wanted for after the war. Hmm… think that I got the Bulgarian or whatever and French accents mixed up. Sorry.

_The Girl Who Laughed Last_

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

**Hermione **

_The Nargles Have Gone Extinct_

Hermione didn't know which was worse: the fact that Luna Lovegood was completely insane or the fact that Viktor Krum was in love with her. She eventually decided that Viktor Krum being in love with the infamous Loony Lovegood definitely made him just as insane as her. Maybe even more so.

She didn't know exactly when she had realized it. Perhaps it was how subtly Viktor mentioned her throughout his letters. Maybe it was the hints that George kept giving about how he expected the Luna would begin dating soon. Hermione didn't know. But for some reason, she did care.

Viktor was her first date. He was the first guy that actually came out and said that he liked her. The fact that he now wanted to date a completely different girl put a sort of strain on their friendship.

Hermione was jealous. She had Ron. And she was extremely happy for that fact. Ever since she could remember (or at least since the beginning of her Hogwarts days) she had been in love with the boy. But that didn't stop the fact that she didn't want Viktor to date someone else.

Maybe it was the fact that he picked out Loony Luna. That really said something about his taste in women. And people would definitely start talking about it. Then they would remember that he had gone on a date with her. Maybe they would start questioning whether she was really dateable. She was. Two guys had asked her out so far, after all, but she didn't want her personal life brought to question.

Everyone was gathered at The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink. Now that Harry was old enough to kick back the alcohol, he was doing it with a vengeance. Ginny merely rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. A drunk Harry could be better than a depressed Harry. No one minded his drinking. They were all drinking at the same rate. They had won the war and now it was time to celebrate.

"'e's puttin' vem avay," Viktor nodded towards Harry. He must have been on his third Firewhisky by now. Hermione knew that Ginny would take care of it soon. She certainly wouldn't want to cart him home.

"Yes, I suppose he is. But most people are, aren't they."

Viktor was silent, scanning the room.

"Looking for someone?"

He turned to look at the girl, "No."

"Luna Lovegood, perhaps?"

Viktor snorted as if disgusted by the thought of going near the strange girl. Hermione could tell he wasn't though. No, he definitely wasn't disgusted by the thought of going near Luna Lovegood, "Vell, is she here?"

Hermione shrugged, "I saw her earlier. She was talking to Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom."

"Who are vey?"

"A couple of guys that go to our school," she told him. Oh yes, he was jealous, "Why?"

"I need to discuss our trip."

One of Hermione's eyebrows rose, "Your trip?"

"Ve are going hunting."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm probably going to be sorry that I asked, but what for?"

"Za Crumple-Horned Schnorcack or somezing like zat."

"Ah, the infamous Crumple-Horned Schnorack."

"Yes."

"Well," Hermione pointed to a corner, "There she is. Just as I expected, too. The slightly pudgy one is Neville, the tall black man is Dean. Tell them that I said hello."

Viktor made no reply as he stormed in towards the corner. Yes, he was definitely jealous. But now Hermione was wondering what the heck was so great about Luna tonight. She had three boys vying for her attention. Maybe she didn't even realize it. Luna was definitely oblivious to things of the romantic nature… or any nature, really.

They seemed to be speaking. Dean and Neville were backing away, taking their conversation elsewhere. While Viktor seemed to be very frazzled by whatever it was that was being said, Luna remained calm. Finally Viktor stormed back to her.

"She should be more careful of vho she talks to."

Hermione shook her head, "They all have known each other for a long time."

That sent the quidditch star off in another huff, talking about how it didn't matter and when drinks were around a girl should definitely be watching out for the predatory type of man. Hermione didn't think he got the fact that Luna was friends with these boys. They weren't exactly the type to try anything on the loony of Hogwarts. He stormed off again, his anger only growing worse by the second.

"What was that all 'bout," Ron asked when he walked up to his girlfriend.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think that you want to know."

Both of them stood in silence, drinks in hand, looking about the room. No one was particularly happy. They were celebrating the death of Lord Voldemort, but they were morning the loss of their friends and family. The death of Fred had hit both Ron and George especially hard. Ginny wasn't showing her emotions on the subject, but she could feel the fact that she was extremely depressed.

There was a flash of blonde hair. Hermione watched with slight interest as Luna approached Viktor, her eyes locked on him. She seemed to be the only person in the room without a drink.

She said something. He said something back. He took a step closer, reaching out as if to grab her hand. Then he stepped back. This repeated until finally they were but a few inches apart. His head was lowering. Their lips almost touching. Hermione took a deep breath. They were going to kiss! And, from the other side of the room, it looked deeply romantic. Not that Viktor was ever quite the romantic type.

But Luna backed up. She shook her head before turning on her heels and walking away, disappearing into the crowds. Hermione watched Viktor as he stood staring at where Luna disappeared. He looked shocked. But he was smiling nonetheless.

When Viktor approached Hermione again a short time later, he wasn't smiling anymore. "The Nargles have gone extinct," he told her.

It sounded as though his world had come crashing down. And Hermione got why. Nargles were like Viktor's tie to Luna. Without it, he felt that he would lose her. So she smiled reassuringly, "Maybe you should go hunting for Nargles on your trip with Luna."

"Ve vill," he said. His eyes looked distant, "Ve vill."


	5. International Stardom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths, that is. Spoilers alert. From here on out it's after the war, so pretty much it could be AU, it could not be, depending on what JK Rowling wanted for after the war. Hmm… think that I got the Bulgarian or whatever and French accents mixed up. Sorry.

_The Girl Who Laughed Last_

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

**Harry**

_International Stardom (A Reporter's Dream)_

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Never in all of his years had he imagined that Luna Lovegood would show up to his wedding with Viktor Krum. Sure, they claimed that they had not come as a couple (Luna only giving him a blank look, Viktor looking as though he had just announced that Quidditch was going out of style), but they had come together nonetheless.

Currently they were sitting at a table, Viktor apparently enraptured by whatever it was that Luna was saying. Not that it was really hard to be enraptured by Luna. The girl was… interesting, to say the least.

Ron shook his head from beside his friend, "How those two ended up together, I'll never get."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she snuggled closer to her husband, "They aren't _together_. They're just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that," Ron said.

She rolled her eyes. Harry couldn't keep the smile from entering his face, "What do you mean they aren't together?"

"They're just… friends. Like me and Neville."

"Do you often take vacations with Neville," Ron asked, giving the chubby boy a long glance, "I don't think that Harry likes that very much, do you Harry?"

"No. I certainly do not." He was only teasing and his wife knew it. Well… he was sort of teasing. Really, he would have been quite upset if his wife went out for a vacation with anyone other than him.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Seriously you guys. Can you actually imagine them together? I think that they have a completely different relationship than what you two idiots are giving it. Have a little faith in Luna. I think that she has a bit better tastes than going out with a Quidditch star who probably would dump her in a second."

Grinning, Harry asked, "Didn't you say that while you two were at Hogwarts, they were…er, corresponding by letters?"

"Yes." Harry could tell that Ginny did not like where this was going.

"And they went on a vacation together?"

"Well, yes…"

"Talking about Luna and Viktor, are we?" Hermione walked up, giving the group a knowing look.

No one answered. Really, there wasn't much to say. Of course that's what they were talking about! And Harry had no doubt in his mind that almost everyone in the room was also questioning the sanity of this strange couple… who claimed not to be a couple.

"Tell them that Luna and Krum are not together," Ginny glared at the two men in front of her.

Hermione only smiled and shook her head, "I'm with the boys with this one. Last I saw, Viktor was getting very jealous of all the boys talking to Luna."

With a final humph, Ginny walked away.

"I think," Ron said, "She is just having trouble adjusting to her life changing so drastically in such a short amount of time."

That was the smartest thing that Ron had said in quite a while and the pride showed on Hermione's face. It wasn't that Ron was stupid, it was just that most people had decided to turn off their brains after the war. Harry didn't deny that he was one of those, too.

He shrugged, "I guess I'm supposed to go around and do a meet-and-greet?"

Hermione nodded and smiled. It wasn't that he didn't want to walk around and talk to all of his friends and family, but he was having quite a nice time chatting with his best friends. Despite the fact that they did it everyday, he knew that he would never tire of it. He had far too much to lose.

"Hello, Neville," he greeted.

The normally nervous and shy man looked up and gave him a warm smile, "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thank you," he smiled and allowed his old friend to give him a short, brief, 'manly' hug, "How are you enjoying yourself."

Neville shrugged, "I was hoping to talk to Luna but it looks like…"

He really didn't need to go on. "I'm sure that Viktor wouldn't mind you talking to an old friend."

Neville raised an eyebrow at the war hero, "Are you so sure about that? He nearly killed me for talking to her the last time that I saw him. He is one scary man."

"Really," Harry found himself quite interested in what the man had to say, "When was this? What happened?"

"It was during the celebrations. He came up to me and Dean, glared for a really long time, and, as though that weren't frightening enough, he told us to bugger off. Really, I didn't think that he'd be so jealous."

Harry shrugged, "I don't think that he'd seen her since Bill's wedding."

"Who's wedding," Neville asked. Harry forgot that Neville didn't exactly know Bill. He only had seen him once or twice.

"Ron's older brother. He married Fleur Delacour. Well, now she's Fleur Weasley, I guess."

"Yes, well," Neville sat in a chair, "I hear that they are going to get married. But I guess that that's just the rumor mill talking."

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow, "She just graduated!"

"So did Ginny."

He said it solemnly. Harry went silent. It was true. Ginny had only graduated a year ago and they were already getting married. But everyone figured that they would. They had actually dated for a long period of time! He hadn't heard anything about Luna and Krum dating.

He risked a glance at the bubbly girl, hoping not to catch too much attention. It wasn't as if he were the only one watching her, either. She was dressed in bright yellow robes, much like the ones that she had worn to Bill's wedding, only they seemed much more mature. It must have been how they were cut to form to her body, soft whites mixing with the brightness. There was a single sunflower in her hair, a smaller one than last time, its stem wrapping around her head like a crown.

No, he couldn't imagine this happy girl, who was waving her arms so animatedly as she talked to Krum, to be almost ready to marry. He couldn't imagine her ever ready to marry. But… there was something there.

It was in the subtle way that Krum was watching her, his attention completely rapt on her and not giving in to the looks that surrounding women were giving him. Sometimes he would reach out, touch her hand, her hair, her face. Gently, and, again, subtly.

For that matter, her eyes never left him, either. A smile lit up her face. Her eyes were dancing. Truth be told, he had never seen Luna look so alive. That was saying something.

Maybe there was more to their relationship than he'd ever get to see. But, he'd admit that there was something… right about them.

"Ten sickles say that they will be kissing by the end of the night," George said, coming up behind Harry.

Harry shrugged, "Maybe… probably they will."

Now both men watched as Viktor run his finger down a strand of her blonde hair, his face edging closer to hers. Then, something seemed to catch his attention and he backed away, looking at George and Harry.

Grinning, George said, "I think that we just ruined their moment."

"I think that you may be right."

Viktor was now glaring.

"Do you think we should back away slowly?"

Harry grinned, "That might be best at the moment."

Seconds after leaving, Harry turned back to look at the couple. Their hands were interlaced. Their attention was completely on each other. They seemed perfectly at ease. They were perfect.


	6. Luna Strikes Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. As far as writing style goes, this is an experimentation for me. Normally I write longer paragraphs, but I wanted this to be short. Sentences, not chapter lengths, that is. Spoilers alert. From here on out it's after the war, so pretty much it could be AU, it could not be, depending on what JK Rowling wanted for after the war.

The Girl Who Laughed Last 

Luna Lovegood x Viktor Krum

Fleur Luna Strikes Back 

Fleur smiled over the rim of her wine glass. There had been many times when she wasn't quite sure whether or not she liked the Weasley family, but she felt that this was one of those times where she did. It wasn't just the family either; it was everyone together celebrating the fifth Christmas since the defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named.

Eventually her gaze turned to her old friend, Viktor Krum. It had been a long time since she had seen him. He always seemed to be gallivanting off with that strange girl 'friend' of his around the world. The part veela girl found herself wondering about the strange couple, whom still denied the fact that they were a couple. Fleur knew better.

In the past years she had seen her friend few times. But the times that she did see him, the dreamy-eyed Luna Lovegood always accompanied him. She laughed and he smiled. She brushed her hand against his, and he would look deep into her eyes. That didn't even count the times that she could remember them kissing, even if it was just as subtly as on the cheek.

"Staring at them isn't going to make it make more sense."

Fleur looked at her husband lovingly. Really, he was all that she had hoped for. She replied, "I vas just vondering about them, love."

"Everyone is wondering about them. Can they not just be left alone?"

Fleur ignored the fact that Bill seemed very intent on the couple's privacy. Since when did she listen to what her love had to say? And she was curious!

"No. Not vuntil they come out and say that they're dating."

"That might be a while."

"Not vith my help."

Bill gave her a look that she knew all too well, "I don't think that they want your help, Fleur."

She didn't reply. Already her plan was working. Or so she hoped. So, in the good nature of Christmas, she let the couple be and turning to her guests.

The party was passing lovely like and it was all that anyone could ever hope for. Fleur felt overtly proud that she had been the one to set it up.

"Are they together yet," Ron asked her.

She turned to him, "Vhy ask me?"

"You're his friend."

"Are you not hers?"

Ron flushed, "Of course. I mean, I was just wondering…"

Fleur wasn't stupid. She knew about the crush that the boy had once had on her. She also knew that he no longer had that crush. For that she was extremely happy. Let the bushy-haired girl have him. She didn't particularly want him. If she did, then she wouldn't be with Bill.

"Let them be, Ron." Bill seemed to be rather adamant about people leaving the couple alone.

"We just want some strait answers," Harry said. "Really, there's little entertainment. Can't we just speculate?"

Hermione cut in, "I agree full-heartedly with Bill. Leave them alone."

"Yeah," Ginny piped up, "It's not any of our business."

Arguments ensued. They were the sort of family arguments that made Fleur smile. But she ignored the arguing family and glanced at the couple they were fighting over.

The two were under the mistletoe. Both Luna and Viktor were leaning in and in and their lips came so close to touching that Fleur could feel the breath on her own mouth. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his lips covered hers and her arms wound around his neck.

The kiss was long and solitary, as though it were a think meant only for the two of them. And it was. Fleur felt a little guilty watching it. She decided that this would be their secret. Let everyone else wonder whether they were a couple or not, she would know.

With a small secretive smile, she watched as the two walked out of the room, hand in hand.

"Did you know that Viktor is going to the Quidditch Cup again? Luna also just took a job in the Ministry under the Magical Creature department," Hermione broke in.

Fleur spared the girl a glance and Hermione grinned back, nodding towards the door. Maybe it would be their secret.

"Humph," Fleur started, "Of course he's going to the Cup. He's the best."

"Luna's new job is in the same area as his team practices are," Hermione said under her breath to Fleur as she passed.

Fleur smiled. She was happy for her friend. He needed someone, even if that someone was crazy Luna Lovegood.

A/N: The end. I hope that you all enjoyed this short mini-fic. Tell me what you thought, liked didn't like, whatever.


End file.
